In general, some applications, which are referred to as preset applications, such as alarm applications, music player and the like on a smart phone, tend to be preset in an operation system of an intelligent terminal by manufacturers, and software vendors usually provide upgrade packages on regular basis for the preset applications on an intelligent terminal for implementing the upgrade of the preset application in an effort to boost the user's experience. In related technologies, an application package of a preset application in an Android system is usually stored under a preset directory, such as the /system/app directory in a system partition; when a preset application undergoes self-upgrade, since the system partition of a system is only capable of conducting a read operation, and modification and other operations are usually not available when a root permission is not acquired, the system will store the application package of an upgraded application under a preset installation directory, such as the /data/app directory in a user data partition, while the application package in the system partition is still reserved.